Oneshots
by mahsjdkm
Summary: In this story I will write some one shots about Malec, Clace and Sizzy (maybe saphael). You can request stories too. just put your request in a review. Ill write pretty much anything. First oneshot: Alec is dead Magnus writes him a letter. 2nd: Alec's death and Magnus's journey after it.
1. Chapter 1

In this story I will write some one shots about Malec, Clace and Sizzy (maybe saphael). You can request stories to. just put it in a review. Ill write pretty much anything.


	2. The last letter

**This is a one shot about Magnus after Alec died in the form of a letter. Im sorry for all the sadness. I got the idea of Instagram. No name mentioned. Trigger warning I guess. I have this in Clace in my requests stories. It is basically the same, but with different names.**

Dear Alexander,

I don't even know why I'm writing this letter. This letter won't reach you and it's not like it will change anything. I lost you and I know I'll never get you back. I would say I'm okay with it, that I moved on, but I'm done lying. I die inside every little day. I am breaking more every day. I miss you. Nobody will ever be able to replace you in my heart. I just want to be with you once more. Feel your touch on my skin, feel your breath on my lips. Just once more.

I need you and I know I'll never stop needing you. I tried to love someone else, for you. I know you would want me to be happy, even when it meant me to be with someone else. I just can't. None of them come close to you. You were everything and more. You weren't just a star to me, you were my whole damn sky. This is the saddest thing I ever wrote. Sentences concerning you, that contain the past tense.

You need to know that by loving me, you truly gave me a glimpse of heaven. You have always been the one for me. Loving me unconditionally accepting all my imperfections like they make me more perfect. I understand now, that there will never be someone like you again. No one will ever be able to make me feel the way you did, no one will ever be able to love me like you did.

By loving you I remembered how terrible it was is to love something death can touch, how hard it is to lose someone who is more important for you than your own life.

I stopped by the institute today. It was the first time in a very long time; it was the first time since you. I could still see you standing in every shadow, I saw you walking around every corner. But the faces have changed. All new, fresh faces. Then I realised. I was too late. You wouldn't be there anymore. I was playing back our thousands of memories, thinking about everything that we've been through. It's hard to forget someone who gave me so much to remember.

I just feel so alone without you. Why did I ever let you slip away? Ever since you left I haven't been warm, I haven't been able to look at pictures of you, I haven't been able to truly smile. My heart has been broken and nobody was able to repair it. I never should have let you go and die without me. I realise that now.

I wish you were here or I were there or we were together anywhere. The first won't happen I accept that. You know I would go from hell and back for you. I would and I did. I raised demons, but none could help me. I tried everything. Now I just cling unto the hope that if there isn't a heaven, I'll be able to be with you there when I die.

No matter what I do to move on from this pain deep down inside I can't let you go completely. That's why now I'll die on the outside too, in the hope of being with you once again. Maybe this is the way to get our happy ending.

I miss you so much, my love, my only love. Because when I lost you, I lost myself. I loved you yesterday, I love you still and I will always love you, even if we're not together and even if we're far, far away from each other.

I've held on for over 200 years. Now is my time for release.

Forever yours,

I love you,

Magnus

 _On Monday 7_ _th_ _of February 2304 Magnus Bane killed himself. He died with hope in his eyes._

 **Forever yours gets such a deep meaning when the one you're writing it about is immortal. It is so sad. I will never get over this. Seriously Im crying so hard right now. But this is without them having children so Magnus won't leave anyone behind. And if I really was too vague. He is going to kill himself to be with Alec.**


	3. The end of Magnus's journey

**Triggers and sadness. This is in a kind of Journal form. It will probably break your heart in tiny little pieces just by thinking about it. So enjoy!**

 **First is a piece of Alec talking to Magnus on his deathbed.**

'Magnus! Hey please listen to what I have to say.' Alec's voice was soothing, but the tears kept pouring down Magnus's face. He never imagined losing him so soon.

'You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You made me want to live again. Even if it wasn't for as long as I imagined, you still made me so happy.' He groaned in pain. It hurt to breath and talk.

Catarina neared Alec. She was there for Magnus. She knew Alec was different from all the other losses Magnus had to endure.

Alec handed her a letter.

She opened the letter. It just said:

 _Don't let him be alone._

She teared up. How can a love so pure and good be destroyed by death. It was so unfair. She kissed him.

Alec motioned to Magnus to come near again. His arms felt like lead. Magnus grabbed his hand.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Magnus said.

He saw Alec's eyes close and he slipped away. His stomach stopped moving up and down.

'NOO! Alec you have to come back. PLEASE! Do this for me my love.'

He saw no change in Alec's condition and collapsed on the floor. His head fell on Alec's chest. He heard nothing. It was over.

 _Day 1_

 _I can't bear the thought of never seeing you again. It's only been one day and I'm already considering jumping of the apartment. I can't live with this pain forever. It will kill me. But I'll hold on. For you. I'll do it all for you._

 _Day 10_

 _It's tough, but I'm trying to get used to it. All for you. I know you want me to stop hurting. That you want me to be happy, but I can't, not without you._

 _I hope you are doing fine. Wherever you are. I hope you at least can be happy._

 _The pain of missing you increases every day, every hour, every minute. I feel like I repeatedly get stabbed in the chest, only worse._

 _Day 21_

 _I haven't gotten out of bed since you've left. I just can't._

 _Day 50_

 _I got out of bed today and I killed 70 demons. They will pay for what they've done to you._

 _Day 138_

 _I remember everything. From the smell of your messy hair to the day you walked down the aisle. For me. You looked so stunning in the dark blue three piece suit Izzy helped you pick out. It matched your eyes and made them shine even brighter. You were so perfect._

 _Day 149_

 _Cat came by today. She showed me your letter. I want to say to you that I will not be alone. That I have Izzy, Tessa, Cat and Clary, but I am. They will never ever be able to replace you in my heart. Every single second I miss you. Every second I think of stopping my breath. I'll hold on for you._

 _Day 254_

 _Today someone came up to me and asked about my clothing. Why It was so black and depressing. I couldn't help but cry. I couldn't even speak your name. It was too hard for me. Just to be reminded of you knocked me down again._

 _Day 798_

 _It feels like I'm drowning and I'm slowly giving up. I'm releasing my last breath of air and giving in to the waves. I have nothing to hold unto anymore in this world, or in the next. I lost it all. You were the one that fit. After all my stumbling around. You were it. You were my all. You were the one that convinced me I could be happy. Now it just seems that the search for happiness is an ongoing battle._

 _Even when I'll never be able to reach into heaven to get you, I'll rather be in hell than stay here, surrounded by everything that reminds me of you. Everything that makes me realise again that you are not here anymore and that you'll never be here again._

 _You were my touch of heaven. The only heaven I'll ever be able to have in my life._

 _If there is a life after this one, let me meet you in it my love._

 _This is the end of my journey,_

 _Goodbye._

On the 9th of November 2040 Magnus was reunited with his true love again.

 **Im so sorry for all the hurt. And if it wasn't as clear as I think it is. Alec died when he was 30 something because of a demon attack and Magnus killed himself to be with him.**


End file.
